fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality
The Nameless Antithesis to Evidential Existentiality '''is a character created by Aeyu. A hypothetical, uncontrollable '''what '''that introduces lasting implications by mention of its mere existence. It seems to be causing irreversible problems whenever it is found in the unmentionable abysses the morbidly curious find it dwelling in. A great and unfathomable structure exists in a place that has no name or conception. Those who peer foolishly beyond the pale are broken of mind beyond what is possible. From their mouths or resemblance thereof is expelled blasphemous, hideous ideas; concepts which have no analogue in the art of words and symbols, taking the form of undimensioned shapes which pierce vision through the mind. A naked, devoid and nameless ripple across time and space, with no appearance or form, then enters the scale of perceivable reality from behind that structure. And yet, this is not the form of the '''what, but a mere echo of its will - a discarded parcel of ultimate non-existence. Unmentionable forms and ideas become represented, and transposed into perception. Logic ceases, and nameless dread, embodying the un-life of a beyond-infinite number of distinct, unnameable hells, reduces the infinities of both existence and non-existence both to ruin beyond oblivion and reconciliation. All entities: the abstract, the conceptual, the of-body and of-mind, are made useless and deficient before an unutterable force which basks in cruel conceptions and meaningless conquests. Sometimes, in some frightful malice, its myriad essence, told of in lies and blasphemies, enters worlds of its own accord, undetected by meager senses or abstract searchings. It passes, like the lowly fungus, from each world to the next, seeping its influence beyond that of cognizant dreams, astral worlds or the nuances of perception. Even the greatest of minds are unable to plumb the depths of its inconceivable nature. And yet, there are some who enter deep the abysses beyond space and time, behind the membranes that form separations of reality from the next, and they who search are caught by something they cannot ascertain, becoming dumb and useless, lost and trapped in a world beyond all imagination. None return, but their mindless corpses spew from their mouths thenceforth malaise and torture beyond all comprehension, as the essence of limitless insanity spews into fruition from untold spheres that recognize no truth. Backstory Innumerable claimants in a series of cases both in this dimension and the next seem to represent an anonymous force or being, which permeates impossible barriers and yet cannot be detected or percieved. An overwhelming majority of these claimants are completely convinced that this being is a God beyond all gods; wrathful at the systems of order which serve as abstraction from its nature. They posit that it is an immemorial force of absolute totality, destined to unrealize all that is. They claim that by knowing its influence, they will be spared from the total annihilation of all existence. Whatever the truth, it's impossible to know what its agendas are - it is untied to logic and consequences. Physical laws, philosophical inquiries, logic and concepts are inapplicable to it, and these things cannot be used to exert force over it in any conceivable way. Incomplete research, barely salvaged from the total entropic destruction of an existential system, seems to postulate its previous existence being that of an innocent child-like entity, shunned by a greater universe that cared nothing for its transcendent nature. But this seems not to be the case, as this entity's existence seems to transcend the concept of a "previous existence," and encounters with the phenomena which lead to the irreversible end of all reality seem to be ubiquitous throughout all systems of reality (In another world, whose laws were separated even from higher and different systems of reality and existence, free from causality, lived creatures who had conceived of the possible existence of an entity such as this, having had difficulties creating a complete theorem of all of everything, and began to fear on a collective level the dissimulation of reality, which they could detect was occurring, but no empirical evidence (in that reality's estimation) supported the data they collected. Desperate, they then proceeded to try and hole themselves into their reality, using technology human beings would find inconceivable by description. This staved off the effect, for a time, allowing study and research, but eventually, the barriers too succumbed to the effect, causing a powerful, unexplainable anomaly which caused the structure of their reality to collapse in on itself on a conceptual level. This is just another example where the phenomena affects worlds with no warning or suggestion, rising up without any cause even in worlds where time is barren. Cults in the inconceivably distant past gave it names and locations, but it spared none who mentioned its unreality. Entities beyond the pale of time and space name it poignantly in rumors, poems and alliterations, afraid of atonement. The sick and insane, who gain power beyond imagination, sacrificing all that is good and holy, drown in an empty abyss, their minds consumed at levels unknown to the psyche of man. The nature of experiences and memory rushes from the paltry minds of those seeking unity, and they are ravaged forever in a single, eternal moment. Great nightmares which cannot be seen or known of become manifest, and eventually, the singularity they hope for is achieved. But this is for nothing, as the omniscient ripples of unreality become unused, dark space as quickly as they entered the field of existence. Amusement, or a likeness thereof, when words are applied ignorantly, must be had by whatever force beyond the pale utters the forces of change, of Great Will, which have no equal. No knowledge can be known beyond that place. The only breakthroughs on the entity or its familiars thus far, which were barely salvaged from a self-sacrificing pocket universe devoted to researching the phenomena, seem to have found that while the force is obviously omnipresent, the way it interacts with the lower worlds seem to be through some sort of "spore," effect. In this way, it can mold itself conceptually or on an existential level to virally consume either concepts or indeed all of reality in that particular existence. This is presumably how the ripple effect is able to take place to begin with, but this cannot be proven, as it effects each reality in a different way, and is not tied to concepts like time or space. The few great and wise philosophers of man, unequal in any system of reality, who have seen "images," of the things beyond the pale, speak none, and clear their minds with a rationale which is hard for man to know. A part of their vast, penetrating mind is sacrificed, like the ancient sacrifice of young to the bull-god, and vast works of magic are made manifest constantly to prevent what is the inevitable result of such foolish searching into spheres meant not even for the gods. Upon their deaths, a vial of unholy fluid must be put upon their mindless corpse, and they must be purged with fires hotter than the simultaneous birth and death of a burgeoning universe. Upon their cask it must be writ that they have committed cardinal sins against themselves, their gods, and their fellow man. For knowledge of these things is far beyond even the reaches of a sage who has attained divine oneness with all of existence, and so the minds of man must never be introduced to that which is beyond structures unattained, in spheres unknown, in a place that is so forbidden to existence and non-existence both that it exists an infinite number of steps away from the farthest place in all systems of reality. Appearance Unknowable. Disregarding the fact that it is literally non-existent, it is highly likely that the being/anomaly could take any appearance it desires to forward its goal, molding itself conceptually and existentially as it sees fit. The damned, who return mindless and decrepit from facing something with no name, are in unison signing what appears to be a series of odd geometric patterns that centered around a small, powerful light source. This could be some form of sigil, or a representation of its true self; but in either case it is unknown and unknowable. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''Unknown. '''Likely '''High 1-A, possibly 0''' 'Name: '''None, though it seems to have been given several by those capable of "perceiving," the entity '''Origin: 'Defiant Hypothetics '''Gender: '''Irrelevant '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Classification: '''Unclassifiable. Contradictory and long explanations of circular logic cannot even begin to describe what, "it," is supposed to be, or how it can transcend logic, functions and existence entirely. '''Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Immortality (Types 4, 5 and 10) Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Omnilock, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Omniscience, Abstract Existence, Transduality, Probability Manipulation, Creation, Law Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulaton, Negation, Absorption, Intangibility, Nonexistence, Invulnerability, Insanity Inducement, Regeneration (True Godly), Existence Erasure, Aura, Information Manipulation, cannot be perceived by beings lesser than a "God," can ignore all forms of durability, can cancel of all forms of logic, is not beholden to existence or definitions, various others, possibly Questionable Omnipotence [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency':]]' Unknown. '''Likely '''High' 'Outerverse level', possibly True Infinity '(A being which is utterly transcendent of all concepts, hierarchies, abstractions or forms. If it were able to be observed in a causal sense, it would be found to have absolutely no limitations to the capability of its being, infecting worlds easily and proficiently. Logic and empiricism, conceptualizations and mathematics are utterly incapable of describing it in any feasible way. Totalities of existence and absences thereof are powerless before its indomitable will, and seemingly anything it desires is made manifest, sans caveats or complications. Luckily, its "mind," if it even has one, (being undefinable even if it could be known), is not subject to petty emotions or desires like limited beings, and thus, the fabric of being (the verse) still exists. If it were to "attack," using the proper definition of the word, all existences and realities likely would have never been, having never had even the possibility to exist in the first place. Its primary means of affecting realities, however, seems to be through memetic suggestion, as those who conceive of the entity always, without fail, seem to be caught up in an inescapable anomalous phenomena where the invariable end of existence is put into motion, even if such a concept does not exist as part of the reality it has been mentioned in. It is unknown what it seeks to gain by its vast powers of suggestion.) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Though it cannot be observed, and it transcends concepts to the level where trying to distinguish or label it would end in a total contradiction of all logic, the range of its commands know no bounds, regardless of obstacles like complexity, absurdity, laws or concepts standing before it. If it sought the total annihilation of all existences and realities, literally nothing could escape it or outmaneuver it in any way.) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength':]] Likely High Outerversal, possibly True Infinity [[Durability|'Durability':]] Unknown. Likely High Outerverse level,' '''possibly '''True Infinity '(Nothing can affect it in any way, since it is not tied to concepts like being affected by phenomena. It cannot be destroyed, since it is not attached to the concept of destruction and does not exist or not exist, paradoxically outside any phenomena or force. Since it lives in a paradoxical state of not existing yet is also not being a non-existent being, it is unknown and perhaps unknowable how any entity or force could even begin to affect it in the first place.) Range: Irrelevant, possibly True Infinity '(It can affect anything and everything, without caveats or conceptual structures to stand in its way. It cannot be escaped from in any sense or regard, and even metaphysical/conceptual walls layered by custom membrane physics are useless before it.) '''Stamina: '''Irrelevant, possibly True Infinity Intelligence: '''Omniscient '(Since concepts in and of themselves are meaningless before it, as concepts are meant to distinguish things from other things, it presumably knows everything, since knowledge in and of itself is and abstraction it by default transcends, along with all other abstractions and restrictions.) '''Weaknesses: '''None (Unknowable, even if there were any) '''Feats: * Directly supersedes all logic, hierarchies, or macro-micro structures intended to create separations between different phenomena. Its potential is limitless, being unlimited by things like existence and non-existence. * Can literally drive even mindless beings and inanimate objects insane by either the circular logic of its "existence," through suggestion, visions or other innumerable anomalies. * Can cause societies and even realities to implode on themselves just by a few insane individuals claiming to know this being exists. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Is': The instant desire or command of the user is made evident beyond instantaneously, with less than zero hesitation or reliance on concepts of any kind. *'Telephone': Infect a reality or totality of existence in such a way that the laws of reality crumble into oblivion, and its inhabitants inadvertently cause the end of all existence. Equipment None notable. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Trivia If something were completely unknowable, there wouldn't be able to be any recognition of it, and therefore this article wouldn't really exist. Image and character created and owned by Aeyu. May or may not be used in said author's work. Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Intangibility Users Category:Characters Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Nonexistents Category:Void Users Category:Omnilock Users Category:Complete Arsenal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mathematics Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Creation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Absorption users Category:Dream Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Defiant Hypothetics